Another Beck and Cat story
by MrsStyles53
Summary: Beck Oliver, America's favorite celebrity, sings karaoke with who he believes is his dream girl and the only thing he has left of her is her pink IPod after running away with a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity in front of him, he sets out to find his masked beauty. DISCLAIMER: I AM TERRIBLE AT WRITING CAT. THIS IS BASED OFF "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY", THERE IS NO NEED TO TELL ME
1. Real Chapter One

**AU: Another Cat and Beck story**

**Beck Oliver, America's favorite celebrity sings karaoke with who he believes is his dream girl and the only thing he has left of her is her pink IPod after running to be home at curfew, with an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity in front of him, he sets out to find his masked beauty.**

**Warning: I'm absolutely horrible at writing Cat and her bubbly, happy personality. Sorry.**

**I've edited this, so I hope it's much, **_**much**_** better!**

**Chapter One**

Cat Valentine imagined herself up on stage singing her heart out with thousands, maybe _millions_ of fans screaming her name dancing and singing with her. It was so visible she could practically hear the crowd scream in happiness.

"Cat!" "Cat!" "Cat!" She heard them yell. Cat smiled brighter and bigger jumping up and down.

"_**CAT VALENTINE**_!"

Cat's eyes snapped open awaken from her daydream and stopped jumping. Her eyes were met with a white robe; she looked up and saw her step monster- Holly Vega.

"Y-yes, H-Holly?" She stuttered. Holly just rolled her eyes.

"I can't do my _job_ when you're in _my _studio jumping up and down, now go get me my sweet tea" Holly demanded. Cat nodded, fixed her sweater and mumbled a "Sorry, it won't happen again".

Cat practically skipped down to the ice cooler where Holly had water, soda and tea. Cat stopped at the cooler and opened the door to all the drinks. A hand came in front of her and grabbed…the last bottle of tea.

"Thanks Cat" Trina Vega-Cat's stepsister smiled sweet in an evil way. Cat sighed sadly.

"Great, the last bottle, your mom's going to kill me" Cat tried look for another bottle.

Trina smiled sweetly.

"Cat, they told me to tell you that you're holding up the show. You work for us you know" Trina smiled opening the tea bottle. Cat kept looking; she knew there was one more left.

_How could I forget? _Cat thought.

….

Holly walked around backstage with her robe on waiting for her tea. _Ugh, this peasant kid is going to ruin me _she thought_. _

Someone came up to Holly and asked her about that little "peasant" she always have around.

"It was sad, really. Her mother was one of my backup singers, but she passed away. So, I figured the nice thing to do was to take in her little brat" Holly answered. Her director came to her and smiled.

"Holly, honey, baby, I need you up there to shake that money maker of yours" The director said in a weird accent. Holly groaned, upset.

"I have _no_ idea what you're saying!" Holly groaned, taking off the robe and heading on stage.

**With Cat**

Cat had finally found another bottle of tea, but Trina just kept her trapped there.

"What's with the attitude? You might live in 9010, but you're still just a zero" she says making a zero with her hand.

"We live in 90221, loser" Cat said smiling at her comeback.

"Cat!" Holly yells across the room.

"Coming, Holly!" Cat yelled skipping back to Holly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Another Cat and Beck story**

**Beck Oliver, America's favorite celebrity sings karaoke with who he believes is his dream girl and the only thing he has left of her is her pink IPod after running to be home at curfew, with an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity in front of him, he sets out to find his masked beauty.**

**Warning: I'm absolutely horrible at writing Cat and her bubbly, happy personality. Sorry.**

**I've edited this, so I hope it's**_** much, much**_** better!**

**Chapter Two**

While Holly and Trina got a ride in Holly's white limo Cat had to ride her hot pink bike up to the house. Trina got out of the car while talking on her new IPhone 5.

"_No, I will not do a commercial with him. He's ugly, annoying and I never understand anything he says" _Holly complains to whomever she's on the phone with.

"Oh my gosh. This semester is going to be _great_! Like tell me something I don't know." Trina giggled and gossiping with whomever _she_ was on the phone with. Cat got her bike up the driveway and parked it on the side of the house. "_Cat, there's laundry to be done!"_

"I know!" Cat yelled back. Cat grabbed her black with polka dots book bag and opened the door to the side of the house just to walk upstairs to her attic room. She turned on the lights, sat on her bed and began on the laundry that had a **Fold Now** sign on it.

While Cat was upstairs Trina was downstairs on the phone still.

"He's going to stay for the whole semester! Like how hot is that?" Trina giggled walking to the white couch.

"Don't you dare turn on that TV, Trina!" Holly demanded. Trina sat down rolling her eyes.

"Okay!" But she picked up the remote and turned it on to the news.

The main reporter lady stood in front of the high school with a microphone in her hand.

"Here at Hollywood Arts it's nothing, but buzz, buzz, and buzz! From finishing his world tour, Beck Oliver decides to bring his fame back down to the hills" The blonde reporter smiled in to the camera.

Upstairs Cat watched not paying that much attention, but downstairs Trina was on the edge of crying in happiness.

"Beck, Beck can you give us any information on the future?" Paparazzi asked shoving a microphone into his face.

"Um, I'm just heading back to my roots, to finish my senior year. Trying to keep it real" He smiled to the camera.

The show went back to the blonde where she asked:

"I wonder how Beck Oliver plans to keep it real. He and his management are planning a huge singing compotation where one lucky student will have the chance to _sing_ with Beck in his new music video. So, singers get ready!"

Cat smiled and hummed while listening. Entering wouldn't be _that_ bad would it?

"**Cat!**" Holly's voice rang through the intercom Cat had in her room. "I need you pronto, come fix my dinner!"

Cat sighed and pushed the button.

"Sorry, Holly I'll be _right_ there!" Cat said tiredly.

"Feel that?" Holly teased.

Cat looked confused.

"What?"

"It's me chocking you, from a distance, _chocking you!_"

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes. The intercom turned off and she turned around to grab a bag of bibble.

**Sorry if I'm confusing you. But I'll update later, I'm tired. Bye! X **


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Another Cat and Beck story**

**Beck Oliver, America's favorite celebrity sings karaoke with who he believes is his dream girl and the only thing he has left of her is her pink IPod after running to be home at curfew, with an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity in front of him, he sets out to find his masked beauty.**

**Warning: I'm absolutely horrible at writing Cat and her bubbly, happy personality. Sorry.**

**I've edited this, so I hope it's much, **_**much **_**better!**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Cat woke up from a long night of cleaning and cooking. She yawned before tossing her blankets off of her to get dressed. She pulled on a pink polka dot sweater- with a white tank top underneath- , a pair of _light_ pink skinny jeans, pink Keds and for an accessory a pink bow in her red velvet hair. Grabbing her black with polka dots book bag she ran out the door. Cat ran down the driveway into her best friend's- Tori Vega with _no way_ relation to Holly and Trina- _old_ red Volkswagen beetle.

"Hey, little red" Tori smiled. Cat giggled and sat in the passenger seat putting her book bag in between her legs.

"Heyy, Tori" Cat smiled and began to play with the ends of her red hair. She went through her bag to find her strawberry lipstick she didn't get to put on this morning. Cat lifted the mirror to apply someone, but it fell right on her lap.

"Tori" Cat looked her straight in the eye "Your car is a piece of junk"

"_Don't _call her a piece of junk!" Tori defended before she sighed. "It's the only car I can afford while working at that sushi place"

Cat giggled then used the mirror that was on the outside if the car to apply the lipstick.

"Hey, Cat do you think my polka skirt looks okay?" Tori asked lifting her skirt to show her best friend. Cat nodded while putting the lipstick back.

"You look like someone from the fifties" Cat giggled. Tori rolled her eyes and put them back on the road.

"Well, Cat we have to make our senior year at Hollywood Arts _amazing" _Tori smiled. "I don't think you'd be able to survive without me"

Cat laughed still playing with the ends of her hair.

"Aw, Tori I love you too!"

"I'm serious, Cat! I'll either be an actress or singer and I'll be your best friend while you are America's top celebrity" Tori smiled. Cat rolled her eyes. She always felt as she'll never reach her dream because of Holly.

Four minutes of silence and Tori finally pulled up in the school's parking lot. She put the car in park and began reaching in the back to find her book bag. Cat opened her door, stepped out and slung her book bag over her shoulders.

"I'll have to get into _some _kind of record deal or musical school first Tori" Cat mumbled upset. Tori looked at her with sad brown eyes.

"_Cat_, I_ promise _you'll get in _anywhere_" Tori smiled in support.

Cat turned around when she heard another car driving up. It was Jade West's black Porsche with Trina in the passenger side. Nobody really believes they are friends, they just think Trina does it to be popular since she can't sing or act for her life and Jade keeps her around because she just likes people to worship her.

"I'm telling you it really works, Jade. It's called the one sip diet" Trina smiled while taking a sip of whatever that was in the coke cup. Jade turned around and smiled when she saw Cat standing there talking to Tori. Jade grabbed her cup, lifted it outside of the car before throwing the drink right on to Cat's sweater. Cat gasped loudly looking down at her sweater.

"Oh, sorry Cat I didn't see you there it was like you were totally invisible" Jade smiled evilly. Trina sat back and laughed.

"Hey, jade check out my totally invisible finger!" Tori flared in anger sticking her middle finger up at Jade. Cat gasped at Tori and hid her finger from Jade, even though she already saw it. Jade smiled before pressing the gas pedal and drove away.

…..

After cleaning up Cat's sweater, Tori and Cat walked through the school's front doors. Ryder Daniels- Tori's ex-boyfriend came up to them with a teasing smile on his face.

"Hey, polka dot the fifties called they want their clothes back" Ryder teased. Tori's eyes flared with anger.

"Ryder Halloween ended in October why are you still dressed like a tool?" Tori snapped back before Cat grabbed her arm and drug Tori up the school stairs.

"C'mon Tori" Cat whined pulling Tori up the stairs before she could do any more damage. "You know he still likes you and that totally meant your butt's cute"

"Tell me something I don't know" Tori laughed along with Cat as they continued walking.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S BECK OLIVER!" A brown headed cheerleader screamed. Then in two seconds the whole school was running and screaming around to get to Beck.

"Oh, I love drama it's so dramatic!" Cat jumped and down giggling. Tori giggled back while dragging her to their first class.

**I felt like I should end it here. Sorry. But don't worry it's a Sunday that means more updates! Yay! Tell me in the reviews if you think I'm writing Cat good enough. **

**Review please (: **

**3**

** 53**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Another Cat and Beck story**

**Beck Oliver, America's favorite celebrity sings karaoke with who he believes is his dream girl and the only thing he has left of her is her pink IPod after running to be home at curfew, with an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity in front of him, he sets out to find his masked beauty.**

**Warning: I'm absolutely horrible at writing Cat and her bubbly, happy personality. Sorry.**

**I've edited this, so I hope it's much, **_**much **_**better!**

**Chapter Four**

All the students of Hollywood Arts ran around trying to get a glimpse of Beck Oliver- America's favorite celebrity who was coming to Hollywood Arts to finish his senior year. A black range rover came in front of the school building with paparazzi, students and bodyguards blocking the front part of the small school. The door opened and Beck's best friend, Andre' Harris came out of the car smiling brightly. Beck ducks his head, trying not to hit his head on the car. More ear piercing screams filled Beck's ear as he continued to get out. He lifted his head to catch a glimpse of the students and smiled when they all screamed.

"Hello, Hollywood Arts!" He screamed loudly so they could hear him. Him and Andre' just smiled bigger when they screamed in response. Andre' and Beck began –trying- to walk to the front doors, but people kept coming up to them.

The same cheerleader who screamed "BECK OLIVER" came up to him throwing herself on top of him with her pom poms still in her hands. Andre' lifted her up and placed her behind them. Beck continued to walk when a guy with brown eyes, a black quiff and Hollywood Arts jacket came up to him smiling.

"Hey, man party at my house on Friday" He smiled. Beck smiled back, but continued to walk away.

"Guys, Guys just chill!" Andre' said obviously annoyed. Beck laughed. _Another_ girl came up behind him.

"Hey, Beck I'm going to be in your contest want to practice in private?" She smiled seductively. A bodyguard picked her up, lifting her up while she kept screaming and kicking. Beck chuckled again watching everybody. A nerd with black curly hair, black round glasses came up to him with a puppet in his hand and another hand stuck out.

"Hey, man I'm your biggest fan" The nerd smiled. Beck smiled back and shook his hand.

"Thanks man" he smiled. The nerd dropped his hand lifting it up to his mouth, but before he could block it he threw up right in front of Beck.

Gasps filled the area. Andre' grabbed Beck.

"Hey, Beck let's step over that" Andre' suggested. Beck nodded and followed him. The nerd lifted his head and people groaned.

"Seriously, Robbie?" The puppet on his hand groaned.

Beck and Andre' continued to walk through the school with people following them.

"Okay, Beck. Just relax, chill. _Hopefully_ you won't feel crowded anymore, okay? Your words not mine. Okay, I got your back" Andre' smiled. "Ha, ha that reminds me of that stupid Holly Vega commercial, I got acne, you acne, baby got back acne" Andre' started rapping. Beck just laughed loudly.

"Dude, don't sing that" He laughed. Andre' pushed him around until he Beck sang with him. Andre' pushed him hard and Beck fell into a girl.

"Ow…ouch… sorry!" The red velvet girl cried. Her books and papers flew everywhere. She looked up into Beck's brown eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't watching"

Beck and the red velvet girl stared at each other into their eyes. Some pair of hands grabbed Beck's face and pulled him into a kiss. Beck kept his eyes on her.

"Hey, Beck long times no kiss" Jade smiled and began kissing him. The red hair girl watched them until her friend came up to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried. Red velvet and her friend bent down to pick up her stuff. Red velvet looked up, still watching.

"Hey, um, wow, Jade, Hi" Beck stuttered. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you call me back?" She asked faking sweetness while griping on his leather jacket.

"I was on tour…in Japan" He stuttered. Beck looked down to Red Velvet who was looking back up at him. He watched as her eyes looked back down.

"It was such a _long_ year without you" Jade smiled leaning in for another kiss.

"Jade, remember we-"Beck said, but she interrupted.

"First things first, I heard you were coming to choirs" Jade said and began dragging him down the hall. Beck looked back at Andre' for help, but he just smiled and waved goodbye.

Red Velvet and Polka dot skirt looked up and saw Andre' standing by himself.

"Nice skirt" Andre' flirted with Polka dot skirt. Polka dot smiled as the grabbed Red Velvet's things and stood up.

"Thanks…I think?" She said with questioning hint in her voice. Andre' just smiled.

"My names Andre', but people call me The Funk" He smiled trying to impress her.

"Well, that's unfortunate" Polka dot said.

"Ah, feisty, I like feisty "Andre' smiled. Polka dot rolled her eyes. Red Velvet stood and watched. "I'll see you later" he smiled as the bell rang. When he left Polka dot looked at Red Velvet.

"Why would I date a guy named the funk?" She asked.

Red Velvet giggled. "Because he's cute"

Just then Trina came up to them.

"What's your damage, Cat?"

"Nothing, what's your damage?" Cat's friend snapped.

"This is me and Jade's hallway. Did you trolls forget that?" Trina snapped. Cat rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Tori, Trina's not worth it" Cat mumbled sadly, grabbing Tori's arm and walked away.

…

At three o'clock when school let out Tori drove Cat over to her house where Cat got on her hot pink bike and rode all the way to her secret choir's class. Cat got to the building and parked her bike beside a trash can where she chained it to the wall. She climbed a ladder and sneaked into the building. Holly would never pay for, but she would pay for Trina who couldn't sing at all. Cat walked into the back and saw the class getting ready. There was a mirror that separated them, Cat could see the class, but they couldn't see her.

The instructor came up to the class as Cat pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, class today let's start with some warm up exercise" She smiled before placing her hands on her stomach and took a deep breath. "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do"

Cat followed along with her teacher until she got interrupted by Trina's ear piercing bad voice. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. Someone knocked on the door and Cat looked up and saw: Beck Oliver. Some part of the class screamed and some smiled and waved. Cat looked down blushing even though no one could see her.

"Beck, I'm so glad you here!" The instructor smiled. Beck smiled back and gave her a hug. "Class, I figured since most of you guys were going to enter Beck's contest I figured, that maybe you could learn from the man himself"

The class, even Beck, laughed and the instructor moved out he way. Beck clapped and took off his jacket- which Trina ran after against another blonde. Beck paid no attention to the girls.

"Okay, so I figured we could match pitch and then sing some songs, okay?" Beck instructed. The class nodded in approval.

"Okay, let's start" Beck smiled. He coughed a bit and began matching pitch with the class.

They finished matching pitch, got some water and began to pick a song to cover. The class named a whole bunch of songs and one popped into Cat's head.

"Give it up"

**(A/n: The only song I could think of at the moment. You have a better song and want them to sing it? Tell me and I'll change it (: )**

Cat smiled at her song choice until she realized she said that out loud and slapped her hand over her mouth with a squeak. The class looked around to see who said it. When no one spoke, Beck smiled.

"Okay, that's fine. Let's sing: Give it up"

As Beck started the song, Cat and the class joined in. Beck- who was just so talented the class couldn't keep up and kept mumbling lyrics. Beck and Cat sang in perfect harmony together adding some of Beck's dance moves with their singing until the song ended and a phone rang.

"What did I tell you about phones!?" The instructor yelled. Cat's eyes bulged out realizing she didn't turn off her phone. She squeaked and ran to her pink phone. It was Holly.

"_CAT! Where are you? I have a dinner meeting tonight, did you forget!? Get over here now and start cooking!"_ Holly yelled into the phone.

"Sorry, Holly I'll be there soon" Cat whispered. Holly groaned.

"I don't have time for whisper apologizes just _get here_!" She yelled before she hung up.

"Hello?" Cat whispered. When no one answered Cat sighed and hung up too. She grabbed her book bag and ran to her bike and headed to the store.

**Hope that's okay! I've uploaded TWICE today. So, Review if you want more! I'm going to start on my new story "I love you, Tori Vega** **"so look for that! It's coming soon and hopefully some, original **_**not**_** based on movies, but no promises, Seddie stories. **

**Review, please!**

** 53**


End file.
